russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo, and Martin Escudero Tangled in a Love Triangle in ‘Till My Heartaches End’
Posted on January 26, 2017 by IBC Are you willing to risk everything so that love wins? IBC-13 proudly bring the newest daytime series set to show that real love wins, Till My Heartaches End starring Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo, and Martin Escudero, which starts on Monday (Jan 29). Sarah Lahbati and Fred Lo Sarah plays Chloe, a young women wishes to give themselves her family a better relationsip. Having grown up themselves, she lives happily with her sibling, her grandmother Charito (Dexter Doria) and her grandfather Freddie (Ronaldo Valdez). She then develops a mutual understanding with her childhood best friend Edward (Martin Escudero), a son of a good company. With the same aspirations in life, Chloe and Edward grow closer to each other and will develop a budding romance. Together they will chase for their dreams, where they will meet Pablo (Fred Lo), a young man who works as an office man. Living only by himself, he will find the acceptance he has been looking for from Chloe and Edward. However, their friendship will be put to test as Pablo falls for Chloe, deeply involving Edward. This will lead them to the point of choosing between what matters more: love or friendship. Martin Escudero Will Chloe and Edward still fulfill the dreams they paired together? Will Pablo involve for his love for Chloe? Are they ready to risk everything to have the one they love? Also joining the stellar cast are Margie Moran, Raven Villanueva, Mark Lapid, Kristine Sablan, J.C. Bonnin, Prince Villanueva, Nadia Montenegro, Caleb Cotigo, Aaliyah Benisano, Paul Salas, Nikki Gonzales, Matet de Leon, Mon Castro, Neri Naig, and Edward Mendez. It is under the direction of Tony Y. Reyes. Don’t miss the scenes showing that real love wins in Till My Heartaches End, premieres January 29 (Monday), 11:30AM before APO Tanghali Na! on IBC-13's Noontime ng Bayan or on IBC HD. For more updates, follow @ibc13manila on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Catch up via IBC Video via ibc.com.ph/videos. 'GAME SHOWS, REALITY SHOWS, COMEDY, VARIETY SHOWS were now being handled by Wilma Galvante Business Unit' :Na-promote ata si Wilma Galvante to a higher position eh. :So 5 na ang mga BUSINESS UNITS ng IBC 13: :1. GMO unit (Ginny Monteagudo Ocampo) - producer ng Till My Heartaches End, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, Kapantay ay Langit, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, BFF :2. Wilma Galvante unit- Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, APO Tanghali Na!, Bida si Raval, T.O.D.A.S.,Hey it's Fans Day!, Dingdong n' Lani :3. Secarats unit- producer ng Glory Jane, Mars Ravelo's Roberta, Hulog ng Langit, Bida Best, Fun House, You Light Up My Life, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Eh, Kasi Bata!, To Love Again. Present: Iskul Bukol, Chacha, Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan, Merlyna, Tasya Fantasya 'Executive Producers of IBC-13 programs' :Gina P. Borinaga - News programs :Mayet Camacho - Current affairs :Rowie Valencia - Entertainment :Lorna Feliciano - Entertainment :Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. - Secarats Television